Trapped
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: Riggs gets in trouble with the Cartel. What are the consequences? Which is the new boss of the Cartel?


"Honey, I am telling you, he was normal this afternoon. I've never seen like this before, he barely talked to me during our investigation and just went home like that. Should I be worried?" Roger asked ready to take a sip from the glass of wine that was in front of him.

"It is peculiar for Riggs to behave in this way but I am sure he is okay." Before Trish manage to continue a knock on the door was heard. A loud one.

"Why can't he ring the doorbell for once?" The man stood up annoyed, walking towards the door. "Hey Riggs." His ironic smile is spread all over his face.

"R-Rog.." Riggs replied whispering. He was leaning on the door panel holding his left side near his stomach.

¨Are you alright man?" Roger asked worried this time.

Martin took two steps before falling on the hands of his partner.

"Trish. Trish." Roger's voice was echoed all over the house.

"What's going on?"

The blood on Riggs' jacket relieves the truth. The man was hit earlier. From what they noticed examining his body there were two bullet holes. Two.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Trish suggested watching his weak body lying there on her husband's arms, white as a sheet, not moving at all.

"I'll call it 999. After all he is an officer." Rog reaches his pocket to find his phone when a gunshot was heard from outside and to their door leaving a mark on it. A hole.

Immediately the two people grab the injured man and carry him upstairs to their bedroom locking the door. Fortunately the kids were with their grandma and grandpa in their house out of LA.

"What was that?" Trish asked, taking a peek at Riggs who was literally thrown on the bed spilling blood all over the blankets. "Oh my God, he needs help. Rog, do we have a towel or something so we can pressure his wound?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

Another gunshot was heard.

"Who is shooting at us?" Trish screamed using a sheet which was left in the chair of the bedroom to stop Riggs' bleeding. He was still unconcious barely breathing.

"How am I supposed to know? I guess the same one who shot Riggs . He needs medical attention or he dies." He announced walking back and forth, thinking.

He took his phone out of the pocket searching though his contacts until he found the one he was looking for.

"Scorsese?"

"_Hello? Murtaugh? What is it?" _

"I need your help. It's risky enough."

Roger explained the situation to his co worker, he mentions the risks, the danger however the other man did not seem to be afraid only a little preocuppied.

An hour passed and the gunshots hadn't stop. Whoever was doing this was really mad at them or at Martin whose soul was about to fly away from his body.

His bleeding wouldn't stop and Trish could not handle this alone with her husband being downstairs risking his life too, trying to catch the shooter.

Suddenly the door was opened violently relieving three people. Scorsese was the first to come in the room running towards the bed being followed by Cahill and Avery.

"Where is Roger?"

"I am right here baby." He was the last one to insert the room locking the door again.

"Did you call for backup?" She inquired.

"No.. We can't. It's a miracle that we manage to come in." Avery said.

"What do you mean?"

"There is not one shooter. The Cartel is outside your house with guns and bombs. If we do something, if we call someone, we are all toasted."

Trish's mouth dropped and her hands paralyzed for a moment letting the bloody sheet out of her grip. She faced her husband with fear.

"I need to check on his injuries." Scorsese spoke holding Riggs' hand, taking his pulse. 50 to 55 beats. His blood pressure is too low for sure, he is going into shock, we have to take him to the hospital now."

"Why don't you remove the bullets here?" Cahill suggested despite knowing that it was too dangerous.

"He could from infection from non sterilized items. Plus we need a monitor to check his heartbeat."

"Scorsese if you don't remove the bullets, he will die for sure. And I am not loosing my partner, you got me?" Roger exclaimed looking at his friend, his family.

"Fine. I am gonna need your help."

BAM. Another gunshot breaking the glass of the window in the bedroom this time. "Martin Riggs, get out." A voice was heard. An angry one. "Come out and face us if you don't want your girlfriend to die."

Avery looked out of the window and saw the man threatening to kill Molly.

"We have a huge problem."

"We also have one here too. He is not breathing." Scorsese announced.


End file.
